i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Sasa
Sasa is a quarter Crow hybrid who works for SPOON. He is a member of the Flight Team, along with Hyena and Naga Appearance Being part crow, he has large black wings behind his back and a black color scheme with dark hair and eyes. He is said to be above average but not unique in terms of looks, standing at 188cm (6'2") and weighing at 40kg, and is considered the face of SPOON. He constantly wears a fur coat, which accentuates his good looks, along with his coat being said to be somewhat bulletproof and storing all his weapons. Apparently, as noted by Jelina, Sasa has no eyebrows. Personality He is often described as someone who is powerful and well-versed when it comes to things about SPOON, but in reality, he is clumsy and a little bit dense when it comes to things. He often avoids talking due to a prominent speech impediment. He is usually sweet and level-headed but will lose his mind whenever Songha is involved. Thoughtful, as he wants to be a good role model for Naga and Hyena. As the eldest in the team, he does his best to protect both of them. His shyness is also often misinterpreted as a form of coolness. Because he is 1/4 crow, he loves shiny things. This results in a lot of shiny gifts. Story At the start, he played a prominent role as Naga's senior, since Dana wanted to make sure Naga would not leave because of his superiors. He along with Hyena would assist Naga on missions but because of their large difference in ability, he often gets left behind. He is very clumsy but he is also very perceptive and has a strong gut instinct, as seen by how he found Naga's phone in rubble or how only he and Haze noticed the presence of Water Bora He went along with Naga to FAKE KNIFE's hideout but he only managed to shoot Baekmorae with a dart. He also appears later on with the rest of Flight Team to take care of an executive's island. He also assisted in the "recapture" of Sewol and Lady (which resulted in both of their deaths). Abilities He lacks special powers. His main use of weaponry is a gun as his coat is supposedly where he stores his firearms. *'Superhuman Eyesight': As part-crow, he possesses better eyesight than most. This helps his ability as a sharpshooter. However, due to the fact that he has a bird's eyesight, he can not see well in the dark. * Flight: Also as part-crow, he has wings that will allow him to fly and be a member of the Flight Team. This power is not available when it is raining, due to the feathers sticking together. Relationships Friends Naga They are teammates. He is more experienced than Naga as a hero and is easily worried about Naga when he works too much. Sasa worries that Naga will die at work like his former teammates but he finds it hard to tell him. He does his best as his senior. Stell Has a lot of admiration for Sasa. However, Sasa just seems to be burdened by Stell. Hyena A brother/sister and teammate-like relation. Hyena is shown to be really concerned for him, as she went to visit him while he was on probation as well as while he shut himself away in his room. He is also shown to feel the same way, like protecting her when Lady tried to stab Hyena when she was asleep. Trivia * When Dana beats Sasa up, she avoids hitting his face. * In the Best Challenge version of this series, a chapter focused on Sasa's family. It was revealed that he had a younger brother named Sara who was a popular singer, and a young-looking father. Although for reasons unexplained, his mother died when he was young. In the official version, during Chapter 78, it is implied that Sasa was speaking to his younger brother, Sara. * Sasa's father is in his late fifties. * Sasa and his brother have a habit of falling asleep after drinking alcohol. * He greatly dislikes being in the spotlight, this is why teasing, flirting and compliments make him uncomfortable. * He grew up on a farm deep in the mountains. * Originally he was going to be a black dragon hybrid, but he was downgraded to a crow. His original character notes only include "stupid". Gallery Sasa Debut.png Sasa Serious.PNG Sasa Small.PNG Sasa Embarrassed.PNG Sasa Speaking.PNG Sasa Worried.PNG Sasa Flashback.PNG Sasa Texting.png Sasa1.png Sasa and Stell.png Sasa's beta.jpg|Sasa's Beta Sasastat.png SasaChildTransformed.png SasaYoung.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:SPOON Category:Hero Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed